Question: Simplify the following expression. $ (6 + 3 \times 2) - 1 \times 4 $
Explanation: $ = (6 + 6) - 1 \times 4 $ $ = 12 - 1 \times 4 $ $ = 12 - 4 $ $ = 8 $